This disclosure relates to data communication profiles for systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings, such as a smart home. This disclosure relates to a fabric network that couples electronic devices using one or more network types and an alarm profile configured to enable the one or more electronic devices to propagate alarms throughout the network.
Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, alarm systems, and home theater and entertainment systems. Furthermore, some of these smart devices may include sensors that are used to alarm on various conditions. However, since the devices may of different types with different capabilities, it may be difficult to propagate alarms through devices on the network.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.